Teenage Rush
by edgeof4teeners
Summary: That was the night that she broke down and held my hand "The teenage rush," she said, "Ain't we all just runaways, we got time." Karen and Ponyboy decide go the dance together with some coaxing done by Two-bit. However the night goes down with many revelations and happenings, sending the two teenagers through many tribulations. Rated T to be safe.
1. Teenage Rush

**A/N:** Hiya! I love the Outsiders and I think this is my first story published in this fandom. But I've read an abundance of great fanfiction in this fandom. I want to name names but I'll do that later. This story is Karen/Ponyboy. Yep, her name is Karen Matthews. I've realized there's this "unofficial"agreement all of us Outsiders fans have to name Two-bit's sister **Karen**. I find it funny more than anything, but I love it and I'm sticking to the agreement. I think this fandom has been dead, I mean most of the fics I've followed in this fandom have not updated at all. It's like a ghost town... Okay enough of my rambling. But I'd love to give two shout outs to my friends **DG and Reid** and **Pretty Porcelain Doll**. Check out their stories please... DG and Reid's **A Couple Mistakes** (Teen Titans) and Pretty Porcelain Doll's **It Just Ain't the Same** (The Outsiders). Terrific stories!

 **Disclaimer** **:** **I don't own the outsiders. SE Hinton does, though.**

 **Summary:** That was the night that she broke down and held my hand

"The teenage rush," she said, "Ain't we all just runaways, we got time."

 **Teenage Rush**

 _That was the night that she broke down and held my hand_

 _The teenage rush, she said,_

 _"Ain't we all just runaways, we got time."_

 _—Runaways, The Killers_

—

"Hey Pony," whispered Two-bit.

I looked at him. He was sober, I could tell from his eyes, which meant he hadn't dived into the 6-pack of beer he had decided to bring with him. To keep him company while he "babysat" me. Darry was working an extra shift and Sodapop was still at the DX with Steve. The strange thought. A sober Two-bit.

"Well, ya know Karen..." Two-bit began.

Why was he bringing up his younger sister? She was a grade below me, slightly whiny. I took chemistry and history with her. We really didn't talk much, outside the occasions when she would every now and then come up to me between hours to ask me a couple questions that I wouldn't mind answering. She was like that. Always asking questions for the sake of it. I think she was in the journalism club, too.

"Yeah," I answered absentmindedly, watching the TV. I was tired, really tired. Those laps coach made us run today really had did a number on me. My eyes were getting heavy, and heavier. Two-bit kept saying something to me about Karen and I nodded, so he could see I was paying attention, although I really wasn't.

—

—

It was lunchtime, and I didn't really feel like walking to the DX Today. Nevertheless I sat down on the stairs in the back of the school where all the hood and greasers ate.

"Hey Curtis," Ron said, a smile was dripping from his lips along with the unlit dangling cigarette hanging from his mouth. Ron—I knew, was a greaser, and was a freshly recruited member of the Shepard gang and was the only one outside of Curly who went to school. And speaking of Curly Shepard, he wasn't here today. I figured he was most likely in the cooler with that stint he had been trying to pull the other night at Buck's. I heard it had involved hot wiring a car and beer. I then glanced at Ron, he pointed to the direction he was staring at, "That's a hot broad, I'd try to get my hands on."

I looked to where he pointed. It was the one and only Karen Matthews. It looked to me, that she was headed my way. Her blond hair was in two long braids that went pass her shoulders. She was wearing an old blue sweater, jeans, and some white converse; not meeting up to the stereotypical standards of the greaser girl. She was what you could call... Different than most girls, appearance wise.

Unlike Two-bit, Karen was responsible. She was fifth in her 10th grade class and took pleasure in photography. And right then and there I saw the camera, which was strapped around her neck. The only time I had ever seen her without that thing, was well... Never. For we never did hang out together much, we only spoke when Two-bit was around but never with it just being us.

"Hey Pony," she chirped. Even though she seemed at ease, I could tell from her big brown eyes, she was anxious and nervous about something. "Hey," I greeted back. I could also feel some of the others on the steps staring at me and Karen, trying to figure out why a broad like her was talking to me. I felt my ears grow hot at the unwanted attention. After a minute of awkward silence, she spoke. "So Two-bit told me you said yes."

I stared back at her blankly.

 _Yes? I didn't remember giving any confirmation to Two-bit about anything. Unless..._

He did keep saying something before I had dozed off. Mentioning Karen's name a lot in the sentence. I didn't quite comprehend what he had been trying to get at, but now that I thought about it. The Spring formal dance was tonight. It was girls ask boys and I knew no broad would ask me. My greaser image and connection with the whole greaser stabbing soc thing that had happened two years back, had made girls both terrified and disgusted of me. Giving me the notion that no one bothered to look beyond that tainted picture of me. It wasn't just the soc girls but ironically it was the greaser girls, too.

"I think," I said, squinting my eyes under the sunlight, that was beginning to poke through the silver clouds in the sky. Karen smiled a little at my answer. She took a short deep breath as if she were gaining a little confidence in herself before saying, "So you wanna go with me? To the dance?"

For some odd reason, I knew I didn't have a choice. No matter which way I looked at it. Whether it knowing Two-bit would be disappointed with me and possibly angry with me to the point where he'd come after me and beat me up, no doubt. Or that I had the power to make a girl feel bad by just saying no. I decided saying yes would be the better option. "Sure," I mumbled. I couldn't look at her. It was weird being asked out by a girl, but even weirder knowing that I had been asked out.

I didn't get to see her reaction, other than hearing her say something about picking her up at six would be great. The greasers beside me whistled at me as she walked away. "Wow Curtis," said Ron, patting me on the shoulder. "Never thought you could score so good. Let's say, tonight will be a great dive?"

Looking at Ron, I saw a hint of mischief and play in his eyes, weirdly reminding me a little of Two-bit. I was annoyed at the greaser's words, but just as the bell rang for class. I then got up from where I was sitting and quickly headed to class. I felt more sure of myself now that I had something to look forward to tonight. Not alluding to what Ron had kept saying, but knowing that perhaps I could have some fun that I really haven't had since their deaths.

—

—

"Hey Soda?" I asked.

I was in our bedroom, at the dresser, looking in the mirror. I was putting some fresh new grease in my hair. I knew I needed to look extra spiffy for Karen tonight, but didn't really have anything nice to wear, other than jeans and a worn out jacket. But I needed to wear something nice. I figured Soda would have something more decent-looking in his closet that I could wear.

"Yeah, Pony?" He appeared at the doorway of our room. He and Darry weren't aware that Karen had asked me out and that I was going to the school's Spring formal dance. Huh, would the guys get a play out of that. I wouldn't hear the end of it and it was something I really didn't wanna hear them joke and laugh about. This was my first date and first dance I was going to. It needed to be kind of special.

"Uh do you have a nice leather jacket, I could wear?" Soda didn't seem too fazed by my question. He eyed me skeptically before going back down the hall to get the one jacket I needed. It was a quaint leather jacket that dad had gotten Soda the last Christmas, before the accident. The jacket was real tuff and made with real leather. Soda wore it on occasions when he was going somewhere nice and when he knew he was going to attract some extra broads.

A few minutes passed until he came back with it. "Here ya go," he said handing it to me. When I put it on, it fit just right. I knew it would, since Soda and me were about the same height now. We were even at the stage where people kept seeing a resemblance between the two of us. Huh, me as handsome and charming as Sodapop? I wasn't handsome, I knew that for sure. Nor did I carry the charm.

Turning back to the mirror, I didn't realize Soda was still standing there in the doorway. His arms were crossed and a knowing smirk was on his face. "You're going on a date." At those words, I felt my ears heat up. No, I couldn't let them know. I was going to have to lie. This was new, lying to Sodapop. "No," I said, turning to face him. "I'm going to hang out with a few of my track buddies at a dance the school's having."

I thought I saw a flash of disappointment cross on his face. Probably disappointed that his younger brother couldn't get a date, or that I wasn't telling the truth. But instead he smiled, and I think it was because he believed me. "Okay, well have a great time." Before he left, I stopped him. "Soda wait!"

He peeked his head through the door. "What honey?"

"Since Darry won't be home 'till six, could you tell him where I'll be." I hope he'd say yes. I'd be sure to leave my finished homework set out on the coffee table, in the living room for Darry to check. Knowing that if I didn't, I'd make my eldest brother have a heart attack at age 22.

"Okay, but make sure you're home at a reasonable time." I nodded. It was Sodapop to make my curfew sound way longer than it needed to be. Darry would expect me to home by 10 or 11, I knew that for sure. "Thanks," I said with a smile.

"No problem."

—

—

I knew the route to Two-bit's place as if it were the back of my hand. He didn't live too far. About two blocks I'm guessing. His house wasn't that great looking, but the inside made up for it. Debra, Two-bit's mother made sure it was decorated nice and cozy on the inside. Always wanting her house to look representable. And she successfully accomplished that even with having a kid like Two-bit to raise.

Once I made it onto the porch, I pressed the doorbell. From the other side of the door I could hear shuffling and a hushed voice hiss, "No Two-bit. Let me get it." It sounded like Karen. As soon as the shuffling stopped, the front door opened revealing... Karen Matthews. She looked nice, no doubt about that. Her blond hair was long and naturally wavy, going pass her broad shoulders. The dress she was wearing had a crew neck, was pink and had no sleeves. She reminded me of a Grace Kelly.

I didn't know how long I was staring at her until Two-bit came into the picture. "Hey Pony, didn't know you'd be here. What ya' need?" I rolled my eyes. Karen was doing the same thing, too. Ignoring him, I gave Karen a flower that would go lovely with her dress. I wasn't the sappy type, but for some odd reason when I had picked it out on the way here from a neighbor's garden. It had reminded me of her. Blushing at the gift, she smiled shyly. "Thanks."

I smiled back.

"Ready?" I said. She nodded. "Oh yes," she said, "but I almost forgot. I need to get my camera."

"Okay."

Going to get her camera, she left me and Two-bit alone on the porch. I wasn't expecting an inspection or a threat, because Two-bit knew me. He knew I wouldn't get fresh with his sister nor would I treat her bad. He only gave me a crooked grin saying something like how he knew me and how he knew I wouldn't hurt his sister.

"I'm ready now," Karen said, locking her arm with mine. She had her camera now, which was in the case.

As we left Two-bit on the porch, I just only hoped and prayed that this night would go well. Oh, but if only I had prayed harder. Maybe it would've...

—

—

 **A/N: Karen's dressed too nice to the point where she can pass as a soc, eh, but hey, that'll be better explained next chapter. There's a foreshadow hint at the end of this chapter as you can see. I'll be sure to edit any grammar mistakes after I'm done with this story.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	2. Age of Aquarius

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, people! Okay, I know I'd said about Karen dressing up nice would be explained in this chapter, but perhaps it'll be better explained in the next chapter. POVs will switch off between Pony and Karen alternating kind of. We're starting off with Pony's POV, but we're ending this chapter in Karen's POV.**

 **Age of Aquarius**

 _When the moon is in the seventh house_

 _And Jupiter aligns with Mars_

 _Then peace will guide the planets_

 _And love will steer the stars_

 _—Age of Aquarius, 5th Dimension_

—

—

Karen and I didn't speak much on the walk to the school. She took pictures though and even took a picture of me when she thought I wasn't looking. The sun was beginning to set and I marveled at it. The golden glow was spectacular and breathtaking, I couldn't help but think back to what Johnny had said before he died, "Stay gold, Ponyboy."

I would be lying, if I said I'd gotten over their deaths, but the pain was still there. Some days I wouldn't feel the need to get up from bed and if I did, my day would go horrible. The feud between the socs and greasers were still going on, even after everything that had happened. Nothing changed. My nightmares have stopped, but Soda and me continued to share a room just in case.

Darry and me got a long better, but some days I think we just forced ourselves to tolerate each other because we didn't want Soda getting worked up again. It had been taboo seeing our brother act that way. I liked seeing Soda happy. I think we both did.

When Karen and I entered the gym, there might as well had been a rope to divide the Socs and Greasers. For the Socs took one side and the greasers took the other side. There was a band playing some pop songs in the far corner of the room on a stage, and people were dancing.

"I'm gonna go grab us some punch," I told Karen. She smiled and nodded. Hopefully no one spiked the punch yet. Making my way towards the refreshments table, someone nudged me on the shoulder. I turned and look to see who it was. It was no one other than the invincible Curly Shepard. His eyes were bloodshot red, giving me the notion that he was wasted.

"Hey Pony," he greeted, his voice hinting at a slur.

"Hey Curly," I greeted back. "Thought you were in the cooler."

He chuckled. "Nope," he said, shaking his head. "I'm safe and sound." I wanted to question him more on that, but before I could do that, I then glanced at the red bowl of punch and back to him. Curly even in his state, could see I was putting two and two together.

"This party needed something extra," he defended with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as he lazily motioned towards the small flask in his jacket. I guess no punch after all. Karen and I would have to stick it out. Thirsty or dry, we'd have a good time.

—

—

 **Karen.**

The dress I was wearing made me feel like a soc. it was nice and pretty, as well as clean and straight. But... I didn't know how to feel in it, ironically Ponyboy had liked it. But what if some of the other greasers thought I was being a phony? I hated being a greaser. Being a soc wasn't all that cracked up either. Both parties having their pros and cons.

Socs drove nice cars, lived in big ole houses, got away with everything, and were always successful in what they did. While greasers were tuff, cool, sly, and lived life leisurely.

On the other hand Socs lied, didn't play fair, drove around in their nice cars, drank, and jumped every poor innocent greaser they could get their hands on. Greasers did the same things, but not in that specific order or way. There was no fairness in this on going feud. It was like war... No matter which way you looked at it. It wasn't good.

"Hey Karry, wouldja mind taking a picture of me and Eddie with that fancy camera of yours?" I turned around, and standing there was no one other than my brother's on and off again girlfriend Kathleen Wilson, but everyone called her Kathy. They weren't together anymore and I didn't know why (at least not yet.) I'd tried asking Two-bit the other day about it, but he'd laughed and said he'd tell me when I was older. I hated it whenever he did that, treating me like a kid I mean. I smiled and nodded. "Sure," I mumbled.

We walked to the back of the room, the lighting was better over there.

"Is here good?" Kathy asked. I nodded. She looked beautiful. Her blond hair was puffed but in only a way Kathy could pull off. She was wearing a short black dress that accentuated her bosom and derrière, alongside some heels that made her look quite exotic. Most girls would kill for her long legs. Her outfit made me feel a bit out of place in my elegant pink dress. And glancing around the room, I saw that many greaser girls were sporting Kathy's outfit. Flushing at the revelation, I hastily took my camera out of its case.

My camera was a Kodak Brownie Cresta 3. I had gotten it for Christmas 3 years ago, from my pa. Although I hadn't seen him since I was little, he did continue to reach out to us. In the letter he had sent me along with the camera, he'd said something about how this camera was from London and how if I kept on using it, I'd grow to be a great photographer someday. My pa wasn't rich but he wasn't poor either. He sent ma checks every month, so she could raise me and Two-bit while on a waiter's pay. Two-bit I knew had received his gift too, that pa had sent him awhile back. But returned it to him, unopened anyway.

"I'll be sure to give you the picture, when I get them developed." I told Kathy after she thanked me for taking a photo of her and her date. Thereafter that, I felt little more at ease with myself. Kathy didn't seem phased by my apparel, which I guess was a good sign. I then just stood against the gym wall and waited for Pony to be back with our drinks.

I'd be lying if I told you I didn't have a crush on Ponyboy, but I did. I always admired Ponyboy because he wasn't like everyone else, it might sound typical the way I would word it in that sense, but Pony I knew was different. His mind wandered in all kinds of directions and although he had seen a lot in his life, I saw that this sort of innocence remained deep inside him. And I liked that about him, I liked a lot of the things about him actually, and I just wondered if he liked...

I scoffed at the thought of Ponyboy ever liking me. He probably preferred Angela Shepard the tough greaser girl with the long blue black tinted hair, nice complexion, and winning beauty. I really didn't like Angela and I knew she didn't like me, in all truth I wouldn't mind getting in a fight with her. She needed to get licked real badly and if I'd do the honor of kicking her butt, I would do it in a tight second. But I didn't need to be starting any fights, plus ma would be real disappointed at me knowing plain well she didn't raise no lady to act that way. I didn't care, if I ever had the chance to beat Angela Shepard's bu—

"The juice bowl was empty," I jumped at the sound of Pony's voice. He was standing beside me and I could see he was glancing at me weirdly, probably a bit perplexed at why I'd jumped. But that didn't stop me from noticing the smirk that was planted on his lips. "Sorry I scared you," he apologized.

I smiled. "Don't be," I said. He looked so handsome in the tuff jacket he was wearing, it made him slouch in that cool Jame's Dean Rebel Without A Cause way. "Everyone must be thirsty tonight," I remarked.

"Yeah, something like that," Ponyboy said with a shrug, and I nodded. We just stood there for about a minute, not saying much. It was awkward and perhaps the silence was slightly unbearable, but that didn't stop me from trying to make conversation.

What could I say?

Turning my body slightly more towards him, I was about to say something until I noticed some people rushing out the gym doors that headed out to the parking lot. What was so great that had everybody rushing outside for? Before I could follow those people, Ponyboy grabbed my hand. I guess just like me he was curious on what was going down outside. For we rushed after the crowd.

I shivered a little, considering it was a bit chilly outside. What was going on?

"Oh no," groaned Ponyboy, letting go of my hand he quickly dived into the ongoing fight that was happening between what looked to be a lone Curly Shepard and Perry Lewis with some help from his friends... I shook my head. Although I didn't care for Curly Shepard all that much—since I didn't like his sister and only saw him as a dumb hood—I despised Perry Lewis with every fiber of my being.

He was very arrogant like most of his kind.

After Ponyboy jumped in which surprised me more than anything, for all the years I'd known Pony he didn't get into rumbles that much, except when his brothers and the gang would be involved in a fued with some other gang. But that'd only be a rarity, and Darry his eldest brother, I was aware didn't like Ponyboy getting hurt.

I didn't know how long it was going to be until the whole parking lot turned into a riot of sorts. The chaos and confusion was overwhelming, I didn't know if Ponyboy was still helping Curly out, because I didn't see him nor any of the other guys anywhere. The parking lot was filled with shrieks and shouts of anticipation, people were throwing punches at each other and kicking each other.

I then felt a pat on my shoulder, turning around to look to see who it was, it was a soc. he seemed wasted hence the crazed expression in his eyes, and being the smart person I was, I backed away from him. This was all weird and crazy, what seemed like a normal school dance turned into a riot.

"Karen!" It was Ponyboy running towards my direction, as he approached me I could see he had come of that fight unscathed, he then grabbed my hand.

"Let's get outta here!" I suggested, hastily.

He chuckled at my suggestion, "I'm right with ya," he said, and before I knew it, we were out of the commotion-filled parking lot.

—

—

"We should probably go home," I mused, although I really didn't want to.

This night was supposed to be fun, but nope, it just had to end because of some differences not being able to be settled between two distinguished groups.

I didn't look at Ponyboy as we treaded towards the dingo. It was twilight already and I didn't wanna go home just yet. I wanted to do something to pass time considering ma stretched my curfew further this time. Instead of the usual be home by 10—just for tonight—I wouldn't have to be home until 12.

I really wanted to take advantage of my extended curfew—preferably spending it with Ponyboy—but I couldn't, since the dance was a goner now, and that was the only reason he was hanging out with me. I was frustrated and felt ripples of irritation waver throughout my body. The one time where I actually get to hang out with someone I like, it just has to be ruined!

"No," Ponyboy said coolly. Surprised, I was ebbed away my feelings of anger and disappointment. He still wanted to hang out with me? It took a lot for me not to smile like a deranged clown, but it was hard not to. My night wasn't totally ruined... Yet.

"So what're you getting at the dingo?" Ponyboy asked me.

I then felt the ends of my mouth turn upward at his query. "Probably typical burger and fries," I confessed.

"Is it gonna be with a Pepsi?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course," I said, matter-of-factly. In all truth, I drank a lot of soda. You could call me a soda addict. I rarely drank water. Horrible, I know.

"My kind of girl," he said absentmindedly, that instantly sparked my attention. He meant it in a joking way, I was well aware of that. He must've realized what he'd said, the reason being I saw that his ears were scarlet, he didn't say anything and he didn't have to. I could see he was embarrassed telling from his heated ears. I wanted to gush at his telltale signs of embarrassment, but I didn't. I only acted like I was oblivious to it, which was by not looking at him. Luckily we were now nearing towards the dingo's parking lot, halting my attempt at trying to ease the awkwardness between the two of us, in which I was glad. Plus it wasn't long before we were inside the dingo. I was quite relieved that it wasn't crowded as usual.

Nevertheless, I and Ponyboy decided to sit at a ratty looking booth in the far corner. Although it didn't look comfortable, as long as I had Pony by my side, I didn't care. Soon a frumpy looking waitress, perhaps in her early 40s, came by and asked for our drinks. She seemed slightly _awed_ to see two high school students coming in from a school dance. Of course she asked if we'd just came from a dance, and I politely answered yes. Ponyboy, quiet, seemed more flustered than when he'd made that comment about me being his "kind of girl." I didn't have time to inwardly gush at the sight of Pony blushing again, for the waitress went into dramatics about her first high school dance.

"That was fun," mumbled Ponyboy sarcastically, just as soon as the waitress left to fetch our drinks. I sheepishly nodded. "Yeah, talk about someone having a mid-life crisis," I remarked. As soon as those words left my mouth, I heard muffled laughter coming from beside me. It was Ponyboy doubling over in laughter presumably at my answer, I smiled sheepishly again. Embarrassed at myself a bit, I took a glance at the still laughing Ponyboy. I always liked his hair even when he'd bleached it that one time. He had beautiful hair, in the way it naturally shined even when he didn't grease his hair. I also loved the color of his hair, a reddish color mingled in with brown. Then there was his eyes, soft and green. There was also the freckles on the bridge of his nose and his cheekbones, making it seem as if somehow they were sprinkled on there. I then felt my eyes trail to his lips, they looked soft and kissable. _Stop it Karen,_ I scolded myself, _after tonight he'll only ignore you._

"Why are you scowling," queried Ponyboy, nudging me on the arm, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked up at him and on his face was a look of... Concern? "I was scowling?" I asked.

He nodded. I must've not realized it then. "Yeah," he said, "you didn't like what you were seeing?" For a moment I was gonna question his words, however I now knew what he meant by them. He must've caught me staring at him. Now it was my turn to do the blushing. "Oh, well," I began, avoiding eye contact with him. I could feel his eyes on me. "I ju—"

"Here's two Pepsi's," heralded the waitress, who we now both knew as Krystal. I would've thanked her if she knew what I was thanking her for. _For saving me from looking like a complete idiot,_ I thought. After setting our drinks down she asked us for what we wanted to eat.

Thereafter Krystal left, Pony began to make conversation.

"Are you still into astrology?"

Now that was something, I wasn't expecting to hear come out of his mouth.

"Uh... Yeah," I admitted. He was a Cancer-Leo cusp, I knew that for sure, since that one time I had asked him what his zodiac was.

"Well," he said, looking at me questionably. "What's your zodiac?"

"Aquarius, the water bearer."

He didn't say anything else, but I knew I couldn't leave this conversation open, definitely when it came to talking about astrology.

"Paul Newman's an Aquarius," I blurted out. He gave me a small smile, before inquiring me on what Aquarians usually act like.

"Mmh... They hate conformity, they're distant and perhaps antagonize people, but they tend to be really friendly, they love helping people a lot which contributes to the fact that they hate watching people suffer, and they're always curious," I told him. Ponyboy raised an eyebrow, mimicking my older brother's signature face expression. "You are curious about

a lot of things," he said, then as if he were examining me, he put one hand beneath his chin and leaned in a little. "Yeah and you do love antagonizing people for sure."

I scowled, and I knew I was scowling this time.

"Who do I not like then?" I asked him, slightly miffed. I knew for sure that I never tried antagonizing him nor any of the people in his gang. I mean, I was only human, and of course it was normal for me to not like some people.

"You don't like Angela Shepard," he commented which surprised me more than anything. How did he know? I didn't even try denying that fact.

"How do you know?" I mumbled, he shrugged. "Well for one," he said, sitting back casually in his part of the seat. "Whenever I'm sitting out by the tree during lunch sometimes, I see you all by yourself on the wall doing something, but when Angela Shepard bothers to pass you by with her group of friends. She glares at you and you always glare back."

Shocked wouldn't be the words to describe how I felt about Pony's observational skills, sure even a dummy would have been able to figure out I and Angela's disdain towards one another. But hearing this from Pony was what surprised me the most. He must've really noticed some things about me, if he was trying to prove to me, that he knew some things about me, that I didn't even know he knew about me. I wanted to laugh.

"I'm not antagonizing her, though," I remarked, "she antagonized me way before I ever did the same."

Pony looked like he was fighting the urge not to laugh. "I know," he said knowingly. "Have you ever thought that Angela is an Aquarius, too?"

I gave him look as if he grew another head all of sudden. Aquarius? She carried most of the negative traits then, but I deeply doubted she was the same sign as me. "No," I said for certain, "maybe she's a Scorpio. I really don't like Scorpio's."

At that moment when those words left my mouth, Pony was drinking his Pepsi, and as he heard the words that just left my mouth, he spewed out all of his Pepsi, drenching the table completely in soda. He wasn't trying to hide his laughter now, he was basically rolling on the floor in fits and giggles.

Checking my dress, to make sure none of his Pepsi had gotten on me, I only smiled to myself this time. Pony must've thought I was really crazy now.

—

—

 **A/N: What's your guys's Zodiac signs? I'm an Aquarius just like Karen.**

 **Pony-Edward-Lucas'Girl:** Thanx for the review. I hope you haven't had to wait too long. Your username is really cute. I know who Pony and Edward is, but who's Luke?

 **1000splendidsuns:** Thanx for the long review, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like the little details... Mmh perhaps Pony does already have a crush on Karen... Ooh! Honestly I don't know if I did it on purpose or not. But hey, I'm fine with that. On Two-bit beating Pony up if he'd said no, I feel like he would've. I mean Two-bit loves his sister really much, and if someone makes her sad or depressed, he'll go after that person. Friend or foe. But he'd have to think real hard, about going after Ponyboy considering, Pony never had a date before, so... I see your reasoning there still. Karen and Ponyboy I think would go good together, too. I'm glad you like my Karen and her quirks. If you have any suggestions, please share. Im welcome to taking suggestions. I wanna hear them :)

 **Any suggestions?**

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
